


Pour It Up

by JustLikeTomo



Series: We're On Fire [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Harry, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, House Party, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popular Harry, Virgin Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTomo/pseuds/JustLikeTomo
Summary: Louis doesn’t really know how he got in this position – half naked with his thighs splayed either side of Harry Styles’ hips. He really doesn’t. Niall is never going to believe him when he tells him tomorrow. No one will because he’s Louis, quiet little Louis from the school drama club. Harry is something else entirely.





	Pour It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rihanna's song – listen to it, it's hot
> 
> This fic in no way reflects on the real individuals it is based on.

Louis doesn’t really know how he got in this position – half naked with his thighs splayed either side of Harry Styles’ hips. He really doesn’t. Niall is never going to believe him when he tells him tomorrow. No one will because he’s Louis, quiet little Louis from the school drama club with his glasses and his colourful chinos with the braces. Harry is something else entirely.

He’s seen Harry at school because of course he has. He’s tall and handsome and he wears sunglasses inside for fuck’s sake and doesn’t even look stupid while doing it. Everyone knows him and everyone wants him. Girls and boys alike fawn over him, practically fall over in their attempt to get even a moment of his attention. He walks around in his sinfully tight black ripped jeans, tight t-shirts and big flannel shirts – everyone watches him. They watch the way his hips sway, the way he bites his lips, his eyelids heavy and his green eyes bright, the way he smiles with the fucking dimples, the way him and Zayn Malik parade the halls like kings. The rest of the school bows down to them and watch with gaping mouths and wide eyes. They’re worshipped.

Louis pretends to hate them, the way they sit at the corner table in the cafeteria, limbs spread out as they watch over their kingdom. He can’t though – not really – because he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t awed by them too: by their presence and their beauty, by the way they look so effortlessly cool when they’re leaning against the wall outside passing a joint back and forth, the way the teachers greet them rather than calling them out on it. Harry Styles is a king and right now, Louis is sat astride him, Harry staring up at him with pupils blown and his thumbs rubbing circles over the juts of Louis’ hipbones.

They’re at a party, one that Louis can’t believe he’s even attended because he never goes anywhere other than to Niall’s. Liam Payne had invited the whole year though because his parents were away and he had a massive house with an indoor pool and a big ass living room that was a perfect makeshift dance floor. Niall had dragged Louis out of bed and forced him into a pair of Niall’s jeans that “accentuated his arse,” swearing that they’d have fun. Louis knew the real reason they were going; Niall had a crush on Barbara Palvin from the year above. Louis had grumbled the whole way there and groaned when Niall immediately disappeared into the crowd, leaving Louis fidgeting uncomfortably on the edge of the room.

He hadn’t been alone for long though. Some creepy arsehole from the football team had sidled up to him, offering him drinks, which Louis had been too polite to decline, before trying to touch him in places Louis did not want him touching. The guy had just grabbed his arse, making Louis squeak, when in swept Harry Styles, towering above them both, his brows furrowed.

“Everything okay here?” he’d asked.

“Yeah, thanks,” the guy had replied.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Harry said, his eyes fixed on Louis’.

Louis shook his head minutely and that was enough for Harry to turn on the other bloke, enough for him to grip the guy by the neck and haul him straight out the living room and out the party. Louis had leant against the living room wall, shocked, before he’d stumbled to the kitchen and downed a couple of shots of vodka to settle his nerves.

Then Harry had returned and he’d been sweet, asking over and over whether Louis was okay. They’d starting drinking together and as the haze of alcohol fell over Louis, he felt himself loosening up, felt himself calm down enough that he didn’t freak out when Harry – _Harry fucking Styles_ – started leaning closer to him or when they moved to one of the sofas in the living room and he put his arm around Louis’s shoulders. Louis felt happy and loose and in complete awe of the fact Harry was talking to him, that he was touching him, and that he hadn’t so much as glanced at anyone else at the party since approaching Louis. They laughed and they joked and they talked about many number of random topics that had them both hooked, lost in each other completely.

Between one moment and the next, however, something changed, shifted. The hand that had been on Louis’ knee slid up his thigh until Harry was squeezing the top of his leg, making Louis’ breath hitch. They fell silent, Harry swatting away the couple of girls that approached them as if they were nothing but a nuisance. Louis would have told him off for being so rude any other day of the week – or he liked to tell himself that anyway – but not in that moment when Harry was massaging the meat of his thigh, so close to his crotch. Harry dipped down and pressed their foreheads together, staring deeply into Louis’ eyes before he’d pressed their lips together. Louis had made an embarrassing noise, almost like a whimper, and then it was like all bets were off. Harry surged into the kiss and Louis, inexperienced as he was, had no choice but to let Harry dominate his mouth, to let him lick and curl their tongues together. Harry had pulled back for the barest moment, smirking down at a panting Louis, before resuming the kiss and turning the heat into an inferno.

Louis looks down now at the expanse of Harry’s bare, tattooed chest and swallows thickly; he’s practically salivating, his heart beating double time, his thoughts so loud in his head, a pleasant buzz running through his veins. They’re in one of the spare rooms on the second floor, the door locked, nothing but their harsh breathing and the muted music blaring from downstairs to be heard. Harry pulls Louis’ arms down from where he's covering the little swell of his tummy and places his hands on Harry’s chest. Louis gasps at the feel of hard muscle and soft skin, lets his fingertips run up and down and trace over the tattoos: the swallows, the butterfly, the laurels.

“Like what you see, baby?” Harry says, voice hushed and deep.

Louis blushes, not used to this situation or what it entails. He has no idea what to say, but it's okay because Harry doesn’t seem to be expecting an answer anyway.

“Can I touch you?” Harry asks. “Gonna let me feel you, baby? Let me have a taste?”

Louis’ cheeks redden further and he stares resolutely at where he’s circling Harry’s areola. Harry takes hold of Louis’ wrists to stop the movement and tugs gently until Louis meets his eyes again.

“Have you done this before?”

Louis shakes his head. “No, but I want to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Louis says shakily. “Just don’t- Please don’t tell anyone if I’m terrible.”

Harry sits up, his stomach muscles flexing, and wraps Louis up in his arms until he’s cradled against his chest. “I promise I won’t. This will just be between us. Okay?”

Louis breathes out a long, slow breath and nods. “Will you be gentle?”

“Of course.”

“Will you kiss me?”

Harry smiles before leaning forward and presses their lips together in a gentle kiss. They do nothing more than that for a while, alternating between soft sucking kisses and hot, hard and hungry ones. Eventually Harry pulls back, breathing hard and jagged, and lies back down again. His hands slide down Louis’ back, squeeze his hips briefly, and then Louis gasps at the feeling of Harry’s big hands cupping his arse through his jeans.

“Rock your hips, baby,” Harry says, palming Louis’ cheeks. “Just a little. I’ll help you if you need me to.”

Louis does as he’s told, but it’s a little jerky and he’s gasping already at the little friction he’s getting. Harry shushes him, his hands moving up to his hips again so he can guide his movements and help him roll his hips in smooth sways. It’s good; almost unbearably good. Louis’ cock is hardening quickly in his jeans and rubbing against the seam to send sharp shocks of pleasure up his spine. He doesn’t realise his eyes have closed until Harry tells him to open them again and what he sees causes him to snap his hips faster.

“You’re doing so good,” Harry says encouragingly as he rubs at one of his own nipples and tugs on his curls with the other. “Can you feel me?”

Louis nods frantically, trying to get that perfect angle where their dicks rub together just right and his thighs quiver.

“Harry, I’m- I’m really hot and these are- they’re really tight,” Louis says, pulling at the waistband of his jeans.

“Let’s get you out of them then, baby. Kneel up for me and scoot back a bit. That’s it.”

Harry is quick and efficient at stripping Louis and then Louis is back in Harry’s lap, curled against Harry’s chest with his face pressed into his neck as he ruts against him.

“Hey, slow down. I’m gonna look after you. I’m gonna make you feel so good, Lou. You just gotta let me.”

Louis nods, slowing down as he whimpers pathetically. Harry smiles at him and then flips them, lowering Louis down onto his back on the mattress. Harry sucks gently on Louis’ neck, kisses along his collarbones and down his chest, playing with his nipples between his teeth until Louis is crying out from it.

“I’m gonna take you into my mouth now. Okay?” Harry says, his lips wet and shiny with saliva.

Louis runs his hands through his sweat-damp hair and nods jerkily. He doesn’t feel prepared for this at all, but holy hell does he want it.

Whatever he thought a blowjob would feel like is nothing like the reality because in reality he’s about two seconds from coming as soon as the head is taken into Harry’s mouth.

“Harry, I can’t-“

Harry lifts his head and smiles, rubbing reassuringly at Louis’ thighs. “You can come. It’s okay. I’ll get you to come again.”

Louis’ mouth drops open, his head falling back against the pillows when Harry takes him back into his mouth, this time sliding almost all of the way down with his tongue pressing up against the underside. Louis folds his legs up, his toes curling against Harry’s shoulders, and he cries out, his hands twisting in the duvet as he comes down the back of Harry’s throat.

He’s in a daze for the next few minutes and so he barely registers the fact that Harry is now coating his fingers with lube, rubbing them together to warm it up. Louis squeals at the first touch of Harry’s middle finger against his hole and his face flames with embarrassment. Harry simply shushes him and leans down to give him a quick kiss on the lips, before sitting back up and rubbing gently around Louis’ entrance.

Harry’s so patient with him, circling his rim with increasing pressure until Louis is writhing and pushing back in an attempt to get the finger inside. His mouth falls open in a silent shout when Harry pushes in for the first time, the feeling foreign and uncomfortable, but somehow also good.

“More… I can take more. Please,” Louis says between punched out gasps, grasping Harry’s wrist and pulling it towards him until Harry has his whole finger inside. Louis whines when Harry starts pumping it in and out, crooking it gently to rub against what Louis knows is his prostate.

“More, more more,” he chants, yanking on his own hair, his back arching with the intensity of the pleasure.

Harry adds a second, then a third, and Louis writhes, rocking his hips back desperately, now fully hard again. He looks at Harry desperately from between his legs, swallowing thickly when he realises that Harry has been staring at him intently the whole time.

“Like what you see?” Louis says weakly.

“You have no idea,” Harry replies. “You’ve got absolutely no idea how good you look right now. I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Please.”

Harry stares at him for a moment, his fingers stilling, as if he’s assessing Louis. Then he spurs into action, pulling his fingers free and flipping Louis onto his stomach. “It’ll be easier for you like this,” he says. “Hands and knees, baby.”

Louis does as he’s told, rocking backwards and forwards in his desperation. He’s scared, terrified even, by the prospect of losing his virginity, but god does he want it. He feels Harry come up behind him, feels the open fly of Harry’s jeans rubbing against the tops of his thighs when Harry’s condom-covered, lubed up cock brushes against his entrance.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks one more time.

“Uh-huh,” Louis murmurs, his breath coming in short pants.

“Tell me if you need to stop. I’m big.”

Louis gulps, his eyes snapping shut and squeezing tightly closed when the head of Harry’s cock pushes inside.

“Shh, relax,” Harry says, rubbing up and down Louis’ back. “Relax, baby. Let me in.”

Louis takes a deep breath and as he slowly exhales, Harry pushes in further. They do this several times, Harry continuing to stroke softly over his body, until eventually Harry is fully sheathed.

“Oh _god,_ ” Louis moans.

“Shit,” he hears Harry curse behind him.

“You can move,” Louis says. “Please move.”

Harry begins thrusting slowly, gradually picking up the pace, and Louis can do nothing but smile and moan and yell as Harry’s cock drags against the walls of his arse, brushing up against his prostate when Harry gets the angle just right. Any patience and self-control Harry had seems to quickly dissipate until he’s fucking into Louis hard, his hips snapping, the sound of skin smacking against skin loud and obscene in the bedroom. The headboard is knocking against the wall, but it’s nearly drowned out by the sounds of Harry and Louis. Harry is… well, he’s _loud._ There’s no doubting that this feels good for him, that it feels fucking amazing. Louis can’t help but laugh when Harry full on yells when Louis tightens his muscles around him. Then, Harry shifts slightly and his dick brushes perfectly against Louis’ prostate and he’s not laughing anymore. Louis is shaking all over, his arms buckling so he falls to his elbows and- he’s not going to last. _Fuck,_ he’s not going to last.

“Harry-“

“Yeah,” Harry grunts. “Come on, baby. Come.”

Louis whines high in his throat, so close but seemingly unable to get there, when suddenly Harry reaches down and grabs hold of his dick, pulling at it quickly until Louis lets out a sob and comes all over Harry’s hand. He falls face down on the mattress, whimpering as Harry continues to thrust, quick and uncoordinated, feeling oversensitive and thoroughly fucked out. He smiles into the pillow when Harry cries out, his hips driving forward one final time and rocking against Louis’ arse as he comes.

Harry pulls out gently and clambers off the bed to get rid of the condom and wash his hands. When he comes back in, Louis is lying on his back, staring at the ceiling while his breathing slows. Harry zips his jeans back up and sits beside Louis on the bed, rubbing at Louis’ chest soothingly.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Amazing,” Louis sighs.

Harry beams and tugs at Louis’ arm until Louis finds himself straddling Harry’s jean-clad thighs. He pulls Louis into a gentle kiss and Louis sighs happily.

“You wanna go back down to the party?”

Louis frowns and stares down at Harry’s chest.

“What is it?” Harry asks.

“Are you gonna go find someone else now?”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know. I- I’m not popular or cool. I’m in fucking drama club. I thought… maybe I’d embarrass you.”

Harry hooks a finger beneath Louis’ chin and tilts his head until their eyes meet again. “Come on. Lets go back down and have another drink, yeah? I promise I won’t leave you.”

“It’s okay if you want to.”

“But I don’t. I like you Louis.”

Louis blushes, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. “I like you too.”

"Now come on, let me show you off."

Louis beams. And really, Niall is never, ever going to believe this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/JustLikeTomo)


End file.
